Percys Sex Adventures
by percamis101
Summary: PERCY GETS HIS HEART BROKE BY ANNABETH! SO PERCY BANGS NEYMPHS,GODESSES,DEMI-GODS,HUNTERS,AND EVEN TITANS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys FIRST story hope you enjoy**_!

**CHAPTER ONE:PERCYS PAIN**

Percy pov.

Annabeth stomped in my cabin she looked mad and pissed Percy she screamed..What I asked, WE ARE DONE!Why Annabeth,because I've found someone else she said..NO PLEASE ANNABETH,I PLEADED..SORRY PERCY ITS OVER!With that she ran out my cabin..I was furious all that was nothing to her..MOUNT SAINT HELENS,UNNDER THE WATER,AND IN THE PAVVILION..Water rose all around me and I blacked out.

Thalia p.o.v

The hunt was visiting camp so I was in the Zeus's cabin..When a earthquake shook my cabin hard..I got off my bed and went to the door..I went out side and saw people were surrounding he Poesiden cabin and screaming..I ran to the front of the crowd and was amazed by what I saw..Percy's hole cabin was surrounded by water and seemed to be causing all the earthquakes..Then the Olympians appeared all thirteen(Hestia)..Poseidon stopped the storm..PERCY!I yelled..No answer..Ares kicked in the door and me and the Olympians ran in the room and Percy was lying on the bed a sleep..You could tell he had been crying..What happened I asked..Hera searched his mind..Then she spoke,Annabeth broke his heart she dumped him for another man. Then Percy awoke..

Percy p.o.v

I woke to various conversations. When I looked up from my pillow I saw the Olympians having a meeting in my cabin..Thalia was the first to I was awake,well the sleepy head wakes up,she giggled. Artemis spoke "I've never seen a boy's heart broken,I thought it was only girls". Then Apollo and Artemis broke out in an argument which caused the rest of the of the gods to argue which is very annoying. Then the worst happened Athena walked towards me.

Athena p.o.v

I slowly walked toward Percy he looked scared like I was a cat and he was a mouse..Sorry about my daughter I commented..He sighed,what do you want Athena,he asked. Oh so I cant talk to my fav nephew. Since when did I become your fav nephew he glared back. Since your brake up with my daughter,seaweed brain!Oh I have a question for you!Want to become a god!I would like that he answered!In a flash we were on Olympus in the throne room. Persues Zues boomed!YOU ARE THE NEW GOD OF TIME,,AND TIDALWAVES! WE GODS PRESENT YOU WITH KRONOS SYCLE APPEARED AND PERCY GRABBED IT AND SMILED!

_**GUYS HOPE U LIKE ITS MY FIRST STORY!HAVE MERCY ON ME THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER**_


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS HERE IS THE FIRST LEMON!YAY!HOPE YOU ENJOY

ME:Athena you ready to get banged hard by Percy!

Athena:I'm ready(this kid is weird run while u can!)

ME:let the show begin!

O yah disclamer:I dont own pjo I only own lemons!But thats the good part!

Chapter 2:PERCYxATHENA

Its been two weeks since I became a god,and I had to say it was awesome. I meen the girls were fine but today I have my eyes on Athena goddess of wisdom and my ex's mom. Lets me tell you she had the finest ass in the land I meen have you seen those hips in a dress! She has the best curves in Olympus and I'm walking up her door step right now. I knock on her door. I'm coming she yelled!The door crept ed open and I was greated with a scowl!What do you want Jackson,she roared O Athena watcha doin um usual a you realy are a seaweed brain she I know that but may I come in? Um,I guess just because I'm in good mood because its international architecture day!O really I replied..

2 hours later...

Athena pov

Me and percy were having a great time. I would never admit it but he was pretty handsome. He had messy black hair and wondurful seaweed green eyes like emeralds. Then he did the most unexpected thing ever he kissed me and it was full of lust and desire for more. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I happily granted his tongue explored my mouth greedily tasting every inch of it. I was so in to it I forgot about my maiden vows. He picked me up bridle style and lead me to my bed. He lightly put me on the bed. Beside being a virgin old school and so not swagg. I know I probaly sound OC and old school. Also lots of people do this and I'm missing out its been 12354678 ect... years. Also one more thing its the saivor of Olympas,Percy Jackson slayer of Kronos. Percy kissed me passionately I pushed on the bed and grabbed his 11in dick and strocked it he let a a loud moan as I pumped his cock.

Percy pov

I gripped the back of Athena's head hard and commanded her to suck. She stuck the large organ in her mouth and bobbed up and !,i moaned loudly at the sensation. Athena I did not know you were such a slut!agh she didnt answer me but instead she just sped up agh I groand your mouth is so small and then your huge loads of cum filled her mouth. Delicious she purred then I picked her and asked her,where do you want my cock in my pussy she pured. With that I thrust my dick inher pussy. Agh, Athena your so warm and tight. So what do you want Athena? I want your hard huge cock in my tight small damp pussy!She screamed Really i'm not convienced who's cock do you want?Percy jackson I want your cock in my pussy. Gladly I sped up to extreme speeds. I think i'm cuming agh I released my godly sperm in her. With one more push Athena released yelling FUCK PERCY!

Annabeth and Zues pov

we stood looking at moms palace in aww is this a dream I asked zues. Sadly no he replied

love it hate it tell me and 10 reivews gets next chapter o and who should be next Thaila or Artemis?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys this is a authors note that I will be continuing both my stories.. Including a new perlia one.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I got set on fire by my most horrible flame

xxx/First of all, no one has an 11 inch dick. K? And the grammar is absolutely terrible. And everyone's OC. Just because you write a "note" in the middle of the story doesn't mean that it is still not OC! Delete this story now and do us all a favor.

So should I continue or not?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in my bed. I got up and got in the shower. I felt a cool breeze under the hot water. Then I heard the shower curtain being pulled back. I looked down and saw Hera on her knees. "May I join you Percy?" Hera asked. I nodded and made room for her to enter the shower. She got in and had a wash cloth in hand.

She grabbed the soap and lathered the wash cloth up. She put began bathing me and himself with it. She moaned when I pinched her nipples. She went further south on my body. She washed my cock. It began hardening in her hand as I moaned. "Hera stop teasing and suck me," I said to him.

"No," she answered. "Why?" I asked. "Because I just won't be sucking you we will be fucking to,"Hera replied. Her words went straight to my brain." What would Zeus say"? "He wont find out she said rubbing my cock. Alright...let's do this..." she grasped one hand around his penis; it was hard like steel, She placed another hand over the swollen testicles; they felt the same way. Not wanting to waste any more time, she lifted the over-sized sexual organ upwards towards her face, and, her lips trembling, she opened her mouth wide.

'...I sure as hell hope his cum tastes good...'

With little hesitation, Hera clamped her mouth down upon the foreskin, and began sucking with all of her might. She ran her fingers up and down along his penis, trying to get it harder. She rolled her tongue along the very edge of the foreskin, and even stuck it inside the dick's opening in an attempt to make the orgasm come quicker. Her face became bright red as she continued to practically "suck" Percy's hard penis.

'Mmm...Oh, yeah...that's good...' Percy thought, sweat running down his face.

She sucked harder and faster, and she wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed it as hard as she could. It felt so good, so good, that he wanted to throw her head back and moan. But the shower wall was behind his head, so he kept himself in position. She went faster, and faster, and faster, his body was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure...

"AH"...and then he came all over Hera strings of hot cum dripping from her mouth all over her tits.

'OH, GOD...!' Hera was almost caught off-guard as a monstrous stream of cum poured down her throat without warning. It was sweet and sticky, and it became hard to swallow after a while. Cum poured out of the sides of her mouth and down her chin, and it dripped all over her breasts. Placing a hand on her stomach, Hera could feel it slowly swelling as more and more cum filled her belly. She had never expected him to be carrying so much cum in his penis

Percy pushed her up against the wall then rammed his dick in her small cunt. He slid in and out of Hera's tight and wet sex with ease, hips clashing with hers as they were brought together again and again. This feeling was so good! He couldn't stop himself from going faster and faster, going at it harder and harder. As he did, Hera slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him to her. Percy felt like he was about to melt into Hera. He couldn't find any words to describe the feeling of pleasure he was getting, now pounding into Hera with every hard thrust. Percy thrust hard a few more times before he knew what his limit was. He pulled back, leaving only his head it. Hera whimpered at the loss of what pleased her, and Percy smirked. He slammed back into her with all the force he had left in his body, Cumming as hard as his body possibly could. Hera did she same, "Oh Percy" she screamed at the top of her lounges. "Fuck Hera". They let the water clean them and they washed each other before Hera flashed out. "What one heck of a night" Percy thought

Like it, hate it tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: DREAM"S OFF PERCY

Artemis pov

He slowly entered his dick in my pussy. At first the penetration had been painful, but as my body eased into his form I found myself gently rocking my hips to take in more of him. Just as I was sure he couldn't immerse himself any more he began to gently lower his hips, pushing himself deeper into me. I began to moan his name "Oh Percy" I felt my dick start to milk his cock witch was pressed deep inside me. Then he sped up to extreme seeds. As I felt my orgasm come I screamed "Fuck me Percy with your hard thick cock.

I woke with a start I was very sweaty and horny and it was late at night. I cursed Aphrodite and teleported to Olympus. I could not hold my body back from Percy. I had to have him. I kidnapped him and teleported into the middle of the forest in Yellowstone Park. I woke him up and explained what I wanted to do with him.

He smiled and kissed me passionately. I moaned into the kiss and starting to unbutton his shirt wanting to feel his firm body. His hands slide down my sides and in two my short hunter skirt as his tongue played with mine.

My hands began to wonder around his chest and abs feeling each muscle tense underneath my touch. He ended the kiss and looked into my eyes asking for my permission to continue. I nodded and claimed his lips leading his hands to the small buttons of my shirt.

I arched my back when his cold hands came in contact with the skin of my stomach. He used that opportunity to lift my small frame and pulled my shirt from my body. He left my lips and pulled his own shirt off. I gave a small giggle when his tongue hit my sensitive spot on the left of my neck making him smirk. Your left hand found its way into his dark black hair while your right hand wandered toward the rim of his pants, first you stay there but soon your hand lightly traveled the bulge in his pants making his breath hitch in his throat. You smiled and did the same thing again but instead of lightly I cupped his bulge firmly making him groan lightly. He pulled my tiny body up with one hand while his other hand unclasped my bra, he pulled it off and threw it somewhere in the woods. He pulled down my panties and blew on my cunt.

'Percy please doesn't tease me.' You whispered arching your back feeling him blow cold wind on your hot wet. He smiled and carefully flicked his tongue through your womanhood making you moan loudly. He started a slow place with his tongue moving it up and down your clit. You softly moaned his name your fingers entangle in his hair. He soon started to make short licking strokes as his pushed one finger into you.

'Percy pleases.' I begged wanting more. He smiled and stood up unbuttoning his pants pulling it off along with his boxer revealing his throbbing member. He wanted to climb back onto me but I stop him giving him a seductive smile. 'It's time to give you a taste of your own medicine. Teasing me like that.' I said licking the tip of his member making him groan. I traveled my tongue down his shaft before taking his whole member into my mouth sucking and licking it slowly. 'Artemis.' He groaned pushing your head against his member letting you know he wanted more. I smirked and grabbed his hand pulling it away from my head as you released his member.

I pulled him over me and bucked my hips against him letting his member slide through my bottom lips. I bucked my hips again as he changed the angle of his member at the same times letting him slide himself into me. Then I and he moaned loudly "Percy" "Artemis". He slowly pulled his hips back before gently pushing them back. Percy' you purred in his ear digging your left hand in his hair while as we both hit are orgasms.

Well cliffy hope you licked


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so very sory for another authors note but i have writers block. So give me ideas and who should i do next..?

PercyXHestia

PercyXAphrodite

PercyXAmphitrite(His dad's wife) (don't judge me please its just an idea, thats what writers block gives you);)

PercyXRandom Nymphs (Give me names, if you want)

PercyXRhea(Zeus's mom, don't ask me how that could happen, because I'm just as clueless as you).

PercyXAny Titaness.(Again clueless)

PercyXCalypso(He can visit her island because he is a god)

PercyXany demigod(Try to get away from Annabeth)

That is all


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while been like 2 & 1/2 years I will be updating within the next 4 weeks


End file.
